Listen To Your Heart: Rewrite
by b.d-ForeverRellow-b.d
Summary: All i can say is that this is Jemily...


_A/N: ok, this is like a re-write of the first version of it… I just added more flowering words to be more… flower-y? I guess? Anyway, hope you like my new and improved "Listen To Your Heart"!_

Emily Pirtle grew up with a golden spoon on her mouth. She is one of the "goddesses of beauty" but has a soft heart for poor people. She is loved by her whole family not because of she's the youngest, but she has a different condition aside from her twin, Serena. When she was a little girl, the doctors knew she has a disease on heart, making her spoiled in their clan. She gets what she wants, rather. Anyway, she is a very successful doctor treating people with complex diseases. She may have reached her goal in life, but there is still one thing missing in her life.

She, right now is sitting at her office table, just waiting for patients to come along, but sadly, none came. She fidgeted around with her things and stopped when she saw the picture of her high school friends, namely, Jayden, Mia, Kevin, Mike, and Antonio. She missed them as they missed her. Well, except for one, he is Jayden Shiba, the guy who broke her heart ten years ago. He just came back from London, from where he finished his college years.

(Flashback)

Emily Pirtle was 16, and was learning at a very expensive school owned by the Shibas. At her senior year, she rather saw the guy of her dreams. Jayden Shiba, to exact. As time flew by, she did everything to make Jayden notice her. But unfortunately, he gave those back. Sometimes, Jayden will bellow to her, "Ms. Pirtle, will you please stop giving me these things? I don't need them!" Those words broke her heart, but she ignored the pain.

In front of the whole family, they looked like a couple. Even though she is 16 as he is 20, it's not noticeable. Emily was happy when Jayden invited her for dinner. In her mind, it's like a dream come true. So her mother helped her out to make her beautiful.

"Am I pretty mom?" She asked her mom. "Very beautiful." "Are you happy?" "Very happy." "Try to control emotions, ok?" "Yes Mom." "Love you." "Love you too." They hugged and Emily left.

An every woman's dream date! The place Jayden gave her was so beautiful. Rose petals are on the floor, and a grand piano playing in the middle of the room.

"I have something to tell you." Jayden told her "I invited you for dinner because I want to talk to you seriously." His face was stern which brought Emily the shivers.

"A-About what?" she asked.

"About us." He said. Emily's heart crashed but she tried to smile.

"We both know that we're not a couple." And Emily's smile disappeared from her face.

"I have a girlfriend Emily, two weeks from now; she'll come home from Hawaii. Due to our communication, we planned our wedding." On Emily's mind, memories flashbacked on what happened with her exes. Being sweet to her at first then dumping her. Why is Jayden doing this to her? What she doesn't know is that Jayden is lying to her so that he could forcefully push her away.

"Look Emily, I'm sorry." Jayden said. He tried to smile but failed.

"Don't say sorry it's my entire fault! I'm sorry because I was stalking, annoying, and tempering you every single day!" she stood up and walked away.

"Emily!"

"I-I will only play a piece for you." Emily went to the grand pianist and said something to him. Of course he agreed to what she said. She sat down and,

"Good evening everyone. I will place a piece for every couple out there who loves each other, especially to you, Jayden Shiba." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Someday, you'll know that I loved you with all my heart. I hope on the day that I will be gone from your grip, you'll remember me, this annoying, irritating, girl who always messes up your day. I love you goodbye."

After her speech, she played a piece titled "Listen to your Heart". The people watched in awe, and Jayden let a few tears go. Neither of the situations was noticed by Emily. She went home and her sickness kicked back. She suffered from a heart attack but she survived, she went to America to heal.

(End Flashback)

Emily didn't notice her tears fall down on her cheeks. She felt like it all happened yesterday but that was 10 years ago.

2 days later, her cousin, Amy, invited her to play the piano at her restaurant. She arrived and didn't notice Jayden there. He has a business meeting with some company presidents for business. The show started, she played the piece she played 10 years ago. She didn't notice until then and she shed 1 tear down her cheek. She remembered everything but at the same time she felt her chest tightened. Why is she feeling weak? Why can't she breathe? When she realized what was happening to her, she fell from where she was seated.

Jayden saw her and before her head hit the floor, he caught her and he was shooed away by Emily's father. When they arrived at the hospital, he asked to Emily's father what happened to her. "She suffers from a heart disease." He replied coldly. Jayden felt a pang of guilt and regret when he heard those words. He felt guilty from what he did hurting her 10 years ago. He was surprised when he realized she made the health of others her main priority than hers.

After 2 hours of waiting, hoping, and praying, the doctor came out of the E.R. Jayden, along with Emily's family simultaneously stood up to hear what the doctor will say. Jayden was suddenly anxious. It was like he wants to run away and hide so that he can't hear what the doctor will say.

"Sir, we did everything we could but-" the doctor couldn't even finished the sentence, he ran from the room. Emily's father ran to the patio of the hospital and cried to god asking why? Jayden went inside and saw Emily's lifeless body. He tried to swallow back the tears, but he can't he hugged her tight and mentally cursed himself to what he done to her 10 years ago.

"I-I'm sorry to what I have done to you, Emmy. I lied to you when I told you that I didn't love you because you were too young." He stroked her cheek and cried harder.

"Em wake up! Please wake up! I need you so much. I miss you. I lived like in hell when you were gone. My heart was yearning for you. My life never turned back to normal when you disappeared. Please, I'm begging you, wake up Em please wake up. And I promise, I won't hurt you anymore. I'll cherish what we'll have. I love you so, so, so, much. Please Em, listen to your heart and find a way to see me there. I can't live without you. I'd rather die than losing you please listen to your heart." He wasn't attentive enough to see a tear was shed from Emily's closed eyes. He stopped sobbing when he did.

"Em wake up! Wake up it's me! I'm right here." He lifted her right hand and cupped it to his cheek. His soul was enlightened, happy to see Emily breathing again.

"M-Ma-"

"Emily." He hugged her tight.

"J-Jayden" It may be soft, but Jayden clearly heard what Emily said.

It was a miracle for Emily to live again. And one thing is surprising, her sickness is also gone. Jayden explained to her everything that happened and said sorry.

"I heard everything you confessed to me when I was gone for while. Thanks to your love, I came back, good as ever." She said warmly. Jayden's arm was around her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming back Emmy. Now it's the right time to ask you," he let go of her and reached for his pocket and took out a ring box "Emily Pirtle, will you marry me and be mine forever?" Emily's smile was beautiful as happy tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, Jayden, I will." He slipped it in the ring which was a golden heirloom kept by Jayden's mother for the right time will come Jayden will marry.

Two months later, they got married, and a couple of months later, Emily found out she was pregnant, she gave birth to twins named Justin and Ella. She and Jayden lived happily ever after, just like what she dreamt when she was a teen.

And Her life was now completed. By Jayden Shiba.


End file.
